Traditionally medical devices, such as sensors, have been connected to each other, a host and/or a monitor through cables. A network of such devices applied to and around a single patient is called a medical body area network, MBAN. This MBAN can be used in a hospital or at home or any other suitable place. The devices included in and part of an MBAN can easily be seen by the connected cables. A new device can be connected to an existing MBAN by connecting the cable of the new device to a hub of the existing MBAN.
With wireless applications the communication can be carried out without a physical connection, such as a cable. An example of a wireless MBAN is disclosed in US 2009/0186577 A1. A wireless MBAN may give some advantages. However, it is difficult to wirelessly associate the devices to a specified host device (e.g. monitors or patient specific hub devices), because there are no cables to physically connect between the devices and the host. Typically the wireless device association is based on the serial number of the devices involved, or the device name, or the patient's identification. This is laborious and slow and requires extreme precision from the user to verify the serial number, device names, or patient identification. A single wrong digit will result in pairing and/or association failure. Human error and confusion is common in this situation and can lead to very serious consequences. When an association needs to be made it is normally preferred that it takes place quickly.
It is a problem to associate wireless devices to a wireless MBAN, especially for increasing the intuitiveness and speed of performing the association. It is a problem to find available and compatible devices and associate them in a simple manner and in an intuitive manner. Ease and intuitiveness and security are problems to consider. It is a problem to provide solutions that are economic and technically feasible, a solution must be possible and practical to perform in realty easily and conveniently, also in a medical environment. Medical environments inherently have strict regulations and health and safety aspects to consider.